Demons of Hart and Soul
by Ner'ual Say'lar
Summary: UPDATE! Chapie 3: Things are not always what they seem: Kurt and Lara are wondring round the instatute and find themselfs in the garden... where Kurt finds out something rather shocking about the newest eddition to the house...
1. Prologe: It's just a dream

Demons of Hart and Soul   
  
Hay there people! I'm Ner'ual and this is my first X-man evolution fic! HORRAY! Actually it's my second... But my really kind, loving and wonderful sister decided she wanted to use the computer, kick me off and didn't save my work and lost the whole thing! . OOOOOOH I could of killed her! It took me 2 days of non stop typing to get it down! And I lost it!... Just like that! I tell you I was in a bad mood for days! Ho humm..  
  
Well.This thing has been floating round my head for weeks now.. and it wouldn't come out till I write it down! -_-* pfffh...stupid brain! Life would be so much simpler if we didn't have to deal with it! Don't you all agree..? ..no! ...oh well ..bully for you then...  
  
Ok .here's a little info that you may want to know. I have no idea how old Kurt he's supposed to be ...I guess either 16 or 17.... so for this fic he's going to be and older 17! JUST COZ IT SOUNDS RIGHT AND COZ I CAN! SO THERE!  
  
It's really weird..Coz on one web site I went on that said that he was only 15! (0 o)' yhere. riiiiiiight! Ho humm... On with the show..  
  
Disclaimer: I dose not own X-man Evolution but by god do I wish I did! All I'm doing is having fun. But I do own the original characters that were all my idea! . so don't pinch them or you will face my RATH! GERRRRRRR! (gives readers scary face)  
  
Prologue: It's just a dream...   
  
It was dark. the smell of blood filled the already stale air with it's thick pungent odour. A sickly lime green light appeared at both sided. The light came from tall chemical filled giant test tubes. The liquid bubbled and churned making it look like some kind of carbonated drink. With a closer look. inside each one. there could be seen something floating in the centre. one was smaller then the other.  
  
Before they could be studied further. a red beam shattered both glass cylinders, sending shards of sharp splinters and sticky fluid everywhere. The green light continued to shine brightly as loud animalistic sounds began to be heard. But these weren't like any animal that mother nature had created. These where the sounds monsters made.  
  
The relative peace was broken when something came flying out of the darkness where the shattered test tubes once stood, it landing with an all mighty thud on the black floor. It was a man. or what was left of him.. His throat. it had been ripped clean out and there was nothing left of his torso but a bloody mess. What ever did this ripped the flesh from his bones while he was still alive, because fresh warm blood began to pour onto the floor. The terrified expression on his face alone was enough to give anyone nightmares for the rest of there lives.  
  
A ragged growl tore the air, whatever monster that had done this.. Was still here.. From the direction the body came from. in the darkness. appeared tow eye's. two golden glowing orbs that shone like miniature suns in the pitch blackness. Only one person had eyes like that. but he was no killer. another growl and the eye's began to move closer.  
  
With feline elegance the owner of the unnatural eyes stepped into the light. no. this wasn't real.! Out of the darkness the figure came. Down on all fours, like a giant cat, he prowled forward. The sick green light casting deep shadows over his filthy blue furry face. His Indigo pelt was covered in the chemical that was in the glass tubes and now over the floor. it was also clotted with something else. blood. old. and new.  
  
His usually smooth, soft, silky fur now stood up and stuck out at odd angles, the dry blood and chemical making the fur appear almost black. His long ink blue hair now tousled and dripped with both of the thick liquid's, giving him a wild untamed appearance. He released a hissing snarl. A mix of saliva and blood dripped from his gaping maw, his white teeth now stained crimson red. His vampire like fangs glinted in the ghoulish light. His hands were clawed and broken shackles hung from each wrist and ankle. His spear headed tail slowly swayed back and forth, like he was sizing up for an attack. He began to snarl and snap like a rabid dog, totally frightening, animalistic sounds escaped his throat.  
  
//No. this couldn't be. He isn't like that...! He'd never hurt a soul!// But he now looked like one of Satan's own demons. and he was after blood.  
  
As he began to get restless. His normally innocent face twisted into blind savagery as his snarling began to get louder. then something else appeared from behind him in the dark. A pair glowing ice blue eye's opened. An cobra-like screech filled the air as the eye's rose above the snarling demon. A second later it came into the light. A gigantic dragon. it had no legs. no arms.. Just a purple, long, thin, serpent like body, a set of enormous bat like wings and a ferocious horned and frilled head. Its long jaws opened to revile its long dagger like teeth, they shone in the eerie light with spittle and blood.  
  
He creature seamed to smile sadistically. Then threw back its head and let loss a savage roar like rolling thunder..A second later the blue demon joined the choir. He howled like a hound form hell. A totally inhuman sound that could make even the braves freeze from fear. then he turned. an attacked..  
  
  
  
Her eye's snapped open as she shot up from her bed. He was panting hard and she was damp with a cold sweat. Jean Gray closed her eyes as with shaky hand she began to rub her throbbing temples. That was one of the most disturbing dreams she had ever had. What was she talking about? That was no dream. that was a freaking nightmare!  
  
She glanced at her clock. WHAT! Oh grate! 2:38am! She groaned as she fell back onto her bed. She could still smell the blood. the nightmare was that real.. She shook her head. She began to dismiss the thing as the result of to much stress. //I should lay of eating those chocolate bars before bed. better stop watching those horror movies before I go to sleep. that'll probably help to.//  
  
She sighed and rolled over to go back to sleep, she chuckled to herself. //Yeah. like Kurt going to become some rabid blood thirsty monster. He's a pussy cat in a demons skin. he too gentle for that.// she yawned. //It was just a stupid dream.I've go an overactive imagination. like it's gonna happen.// she thought before drifting back to the world of sleep.  
  
  
  
Ohhhhh.. Sound good? Sound bad? Sound like a piece of shit?  
  
TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!  
  
I'll love you for ever if you do. promise!  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 


	2. Chapter 1: The names Croft, Lara Croft

**_Demons of Hart and Soul_**

   Ohhhh…. first chapie up… theses thing just popping my head and will not go away! 

I've got 8 different stories on the go!  Poo….  

Ho humm…. Hope you like….

     But first… I'm going to take a leaf out of a friend of mines book _(dear lady DeathStorm) and thank all my reviewers!!_

~~**_REVIEW REPLY!~~_**

**     Todd fan: Thank you for the age info… wow… he seams older to me… _::__shrugs:: Maybe that's just wishful thinking…? Actually…__::__ sound of cogs working in mental brain:: … that just mite make the story a little bit more …__ interesting… _****MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAH…! (0 O)' …err … soz… N E way… I mite not know much about the American school system _(Even though I did live and go to school there for a year) With me being a Brit and all… but yes… I would have to agree with you on that fact… writers are very odd people… I mean… just look at us… I don't know about you but I've been told I belong in a mental institution… by friends… family… government authorities… __::__Shrugs:: … ho humm….  =^-^=_**

**     InterNutter: OOOOooooooOOOooH! thanks for the complement… I liked my beginning to… all mysterious… and edgy… full of symbolism… stuff to watch out for later… but…I'll let you into a secret … Come closer… _::leans into the computer screen and bangs head on screen:: Ouch! __::rubs bashed head:: Well… It was inspired by _****Linkin Parks Remixed version of ****Points of Authority, from the album**** Reanimation! I get a lot of inspiration from music… actually most of this story was inspired by that album… Just some useless trivia you mite like to know… thanks agene! Luv ya!**

**     Nathalie:  Why thank you my lady! _::bows:: It was nothing! I'm constantly being over run by stories… and it takes me forever to get them out…! Hope you enjoy this!! C U soon!_**

     **Epona: _:__: Reads first review and Blushing:: arrrrrr stop! You is making me blush!!   I'm so glad you don't think my work stinks like a nice warm steamy doggie turd! =^v^= __::__Reads second review:: I'M SOOOOOOOORRRRRRY! I really try to get stuff out more often… But it's just finding some one to help me spell check the thing! I have had this chapie typed out since posting the first part! … I have Dyslexia… and my spelling is for lack of a better word… _****SHITE!... 'scuse the language….. I have had many complaints in the past on other stories when I have done the spell checking myself… so have resorted to the help of others… hope you can forgive me! _::Big sad watery puppy dog eye:: PLEASE!_**

 Now with the reviews done…. On with the story! TALLY HO!!

**_Chapter 1: __"The names Croft, Lara Croft…"_******

     "**UNGLAUBLICH!" Yelled, one very ticked off X-man. It was officially the end of another long school day at Bayville High, and all the Schools attendants piled out of the large front doors, eager to get on with there busy teenage social lives. But for one furry X-man… the school day wasn't quit over just yet…**

     The bright afternoon sun shone on the young mans shoulder length ink blue hair as he stalked his way over too the school car-park. His long fringe hung down, partly covered the dark expression that he wore on his pail face. It was quite the contrast to his usual gentle, fun loving features. He was in a mood that would make Wolverine tuck tail and run! He wasn't a vengeful person by nature…. But there were times… and this was defiantly one of them.

       All that was going throw the young mans mind at that precise moment was how to get his own back on a certain Brotherhood member that still smelt like unwashed lederhosen! A horrid shudder ran down his spine as he remembered that god awful stench that seamed to get worse every day!

_       //**YUCK! How in the name of god can he stand that smell! It's enough to make someone pass out!// His face took on a disgusted look as he neared his destination. **__//I doubt even a bath in channel No.5 would change that stench!//  But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he began to twist it into a plan to douse the foggy mutant with a bucket of the worst smelling perfume he could find! Oh, yes… revenge was going to be … __SWEET!_

     By the time he had gotten to the rest of his team mates that were waiting for him, his lips had twisted into a very wicked smile and he was chuckling evilly to himself. The others found this… a little unnerving.  

  "What are you like, so happy about?" asked Kitty.

  "Yher, come on, K-man. Shear the joke." Evan urged. Kurt's smile only widened.

  "Revenge, mein freund, is no joke." The German youth stated simply. The statement caused eyes to roll.

     "O.K… What happened?" There fearless leader sighed. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. Kurt's shoulders slumped and his wicked smile fell into a venomous sneer. 

  "…I don't vant to talk about it…." He growled.

  "Ooooow… that bad, hunn….?"  Evan said gently.

  "Ja, So bad zhat I've been given…._*sigh* … after school duties for zhe next veek…."_

     A collective cringe went through the group. What ever it was… I had to have been something major to get the dreaded after hours.

  "Oh, boy….," Scott sighed agene. "…So when's it supposed to start?" Now it was Kurt's time to sigh.

  "Today…. I just came to tell you zhat I vill be staying…"

  "Arrrr, poor elf!" Kitty pouted, giving him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Kurt gave her a weary smile. 

  "O.k. …. we'll let the Professor know what's happing… How long do you have to stay?" Jean asked, with a smile, but it did nothing to make the poor guy feel any better. The fuzzy blue mutant sighed agene.

  "Only an hour….but an hour of picking up other peoples trash isn't zhe coolest zhing to be seen doing this term…"

  "You can say that agene. Man that bites!" Evan said, letting his annoyance show.

  "Do you want me to stop by later, and pick you up when your through?" Scott offered. Kurt shook his long hair head.

  "Danke for zhe offer Scott. But I'm a big boy now…I can get home by myself….," A wicked gleam crept into the Germans eyes. "Besides…. Zhe valk vill give me time to plan my _revenge….." _

     He chuckled and rubbed his two fingered hands together in a criminal master mind type of way. This earned him a funny look from each one of his team mates. They all expected at any moment to hear him say '_Aaaaaaah…. Miss-ter Bond! This time I vill kill you…! **Mwhahahahahahah!'**_

     Jean shook her head. "Kurt, sometimes I worry about you." Everyone else just nodded in agreement as they pilled into there leaders sporty car.

  "See you back at the mansion, Kurt." Scott said as he started up the little red car that was his pried and joy. The tailed youth snapped back to reality and gave his friends a mock salute and smile.

     "Ja, till zhen, mein freund." 

  "See you later."

  "Bye, Kurt."

  "Later, Bro!" They yelled as the car sped away, leaving the German born X-man alone in the car-park. 

     The young man known as Nightcrawler watched this friends speed off into the distance. He stood for a moment longer, then sighed and began to make his was slowly to Principle Kelly's office. This was going to be the longest hour of his life! 

     Once he was inside the main building he groaned to himself, as he walked down the hall. He was not looking forward to this one little bit. He had heard horror stories from others about there experience with the after hour duties that there Principle was sooo fond of giving out as punishment.

     He made his way to the Principles office and reluctantly knocked on the door.

  "**ENTER!" Was all the answer he got. He took a deep breath and let the air pass through his pail lips, preparing himself for whatever horrid job the man had for him. He opened the door and stepped in to the room. **

     The office was bright with afternoon sun and behind the big wood desk sat the man that would dish out his undeserved punishment. Principle Kelly looked up from whatever documentation he was looking at and regarded Kurt with a amused glare.

  "Arrr…. Mr. _WAGner," Kurt inwardly cringed as once agene someone pronounced his name wrong. _

     It happened so often that he quickly got feed up of correcting everyone and eventually gave up altogether, but it still got his goat every time. "I'm so glad you have volunteered to help out with keeping our little school a clean and hygienic environment." 

     _//Volunteered _my_arse!// the mutant youth thought sourly, but his expression remained one of a pleasant nature. _

  "I understand that your teacher felt that a whole week of helping out the janitor mite give you some time to think about you actions of earlier today…." Kurt could only managed a sigh and a nod….  With the mood he was in…. he didn't trust his mouth…

     "Well, I think to get you in to the spirit we'll ease you in gently…Litter duty it is then! Hummm….?" The head of the school looked at him with an amused glint in his eyes. Kurt sighed agene.

  "Ja, if you say so, Herr Kelly…" 

  "Grate! Lets just get you kitted up then you can get it on with it …."  

     The nerdy little man walked over to a cupboard, opened it ….and to the fearless x-mans horror pulled out … rubber gloves… a whole roll of black bin bags…..a full body plastic apron…. A grabby claw thing…. A spike stick thingy…. And last but by no means the least ….a rubber band. 

       The demonic looking teen gulp …. No wonder after a week of after hour duties people were very careful not to get in trouble agene…. Ever!

   Kurt shudder as he imagined how dorky he was going to look. He took a small comfort in the fact that there weren't going to be very many people around to see how bad he looked.

     Reluctantly he put on the awful apron… slung the holdall that held the rest of the cleaning equipment over his shoulder and stuffed the gloves into his belt… as there was no way in hell that he would be able to get his rather unique hands into them….he just hope to god that he didn't get anything sticky in his fur…. or catch any thing nasty…. He shuddered at the thought.

     "Right almost ready to start… just one last thing…" the Principle said as he held up the small rubber band. Kurt's dark eyebrow raised slowly as he regarded the at the band…. Then gave his Principle a look that said… _hun? The man just smirked at him…._

  "It's for your hair…" he stated. Kurt's expression faltered… And his eyebrow involuntary twitched _//As if my life couldn't get any worse!//_

      "Come on…. It's not going to bite…" the man grind. Kurt's shoulders slumped as he sighed in defeat. He carefully took the band from the older man, so as not to touch his skin with his furry hand. He glared agene at the offending rubber band, rolled his eyes and slowly put his hair into a short pony tail… that looked as ridiculous as it sounds.

     "There you go are… ready to go?" Principle Kelly grind. Kurt gave the authority figure a sideway glance as his pail holographic lips pursed into an annoyed pout. Kelly just smirked at him.

  "Right now, Mr. _WAGner," Kurt cringed agene, this was wearing away at his frayed nerves, and he had only been in the room for 5 minutes. _

     "By the time I come to get you I want to see at leased 3 bags full of trash…" The man with the nerdy glasses said as he walked to the door and opened it to release his captive student.

     "Ja, Herr Kelly…" Kurt sighed for the umpteenth time that day, as he left the sanctuary of the Principals office and ventured out into the cold cruel world of spiteful teenage ridicule! As if life wasn't hard enough already for a teen, fuzzy, blue demon.

      "Have fun!" the principal smirked as he promptly shut the door, leaving the distressed teen alone to suffer. The German quickly glanced down the hall in each direction, hoping that no one was there. He breathed a sigh of relief as lady luck seamed to be with him at the moment. No one could be seen.

     He slowly walked in no particular direction as he gazed lazily round looking for his pray of unsuspecting rubbish. He let a noise breath out threw his mouth, making him sound like a annoyed horse. He'd been out in the hall all of…. What....? 1 minute? And already he was feed up!

     He stopped, and just stood in the middle of the unusually quiet hall of Bayville high school. His eyes drifting round till he meet his reflection in a glass cabinet. He cringed … he was right….. he did looked_ **REALLY_ dorky… and his hair up in that pony tail wasn't doing him any favours ether. He rolled his eye and sneered. He decided the best thing to do was to get on with it…. He started down the hall agene…. The sooner he got started the sooner he finished…. **

_     //Pfffh…! Volunteer he says...! Get you into the spirit of things, he says..!// Kurt began to stew in his own thought's as he walked down the halls slowly picking up others discarded crisp and chocolate wrappers. __//it won't bite he say… Easy you in slowly, he say's! ..... That one actually sound quite perverted… Is the guy trying to tell me something?// He wondered briefly, a shiver ran down his spine._

     An involuntary sneer creped onto his face. _// Then the cheek…! Have **FUN he says!//  **_

  "**_HA!" He yelled out before he could stop himself. He quickly scanned the surrounding hall…. Still no one around. He let a puff of relief._**

     He unenthusiastically continued on his little quest for trash as he moved down the hall. His thoughts were turning quite dark as he rewired the days events and how good getting his revenge on a certain "_acquaintance" of his would be. _

     He began to grin to himself as for some strange reason the image of Todd acting like a hyped cheerleader popped into his mind. It was…actually…. really funny….He had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud.

     He was so preoccupied with his flights of fancy that he was totally oblivious to the light tapping of walking feet coming up behind him. He grind like an idiot as an image of Toad in a pink frilly dress, declaring his eternal love for Lance manifested itself in his minds eye, he lent down to pick up some more rubbish.  

     He picked it up and began to giggle… he was in danger of piercing his lip with is own sharp fangs if he wasn't careful. His shoulders began to shake uncontrollably with withheld laughter as he imagined Todd trying to kiss a hysterically screaming Lance. The person who had cased the footsteps, came to a halt just behind him and cleared there throat.

     "_Ahem!"_

  "**_AAAAAAAAAH!"_**

  "WHOOOOOOH!" Both Kurt and the unexpected stinger jumped a mile out of there skins. There was a loud bang of his bag and what sounded like books hit the lino floor. Kurt swivelled on his heal to glare at his intruder, but in stead… he had his breath taken away… Standing in front of him was a vision. 

      A girl… or he say young woman… She was taller then him by a good few inches… obviously older…probably the same age as Scott… She had a perfect hour glass figure… she wore long, skin tight flared, hipster, denim jeans… that had a strange green tint to them… Black, leather, high-healed boots… and her legs… God! They were so long they when from her ankles to her arm pits! 

     They appeared to be extenuated by the fact she had as well as a black leather belt, she had delicate looking, silver and black scarf that hung off one hip and tied loosely round the other. The tow ends dangled well past her knee.

     A short sleeved top covered her upper body… and he used the term 'covered' loosely… it was black with a plunging neckline… the garment exposing her lush cleavage and small waist, wonderfully toned, flat stomach and shapely navel… and also a little tattoo of a black lizard running over her tummy… _//Kinky…// Kurt thought. _

    He was also rather amused at the design on the top… it was two hand prints… like someone pervert had dipped their hand in sparkly red paint… then went and groped her!! But needless to say the overall appearance was not in the least displeasing…. His lips quirked as his sharp eye's picked out the tiny red word situated under the right handprint… 'Porn'. _//very Kinky…//_

      She had long striate mahogany brown hair that hung loose and cascaded round her round shoulders. Her long fringe went well past her chin, much like his own, and was gradually shaped down and round to frame her oval, tanned, olive skinned face. 

     Her darkly painted, full lips where pulled in to a small 'o' as she stared back at him through a pair of fashionable, black, rectangular, sunglasses. One of her thin eyebrows was arched in what he guessed a quizzical look.

      The stood there just looking at each other…. Not having a clue as to what to say, Kurt said the only thing that sounded workable…

  "… Please, forgive me fraulein, I didn't mean too yell, you just startled me…"

  "Oh, no, no. Please… it was all my fault, I shouldn't of crept up behind you like that. I should be the one apologising." She replied in a thick British accent. A small apologetic smile on her face. Kurt smiled back.

     "Let's just say ve're both to blame and leave it at that, Ja?" She nodded.

  "I think I can live with that… Forgive me for stating the obvious but… judging by your accent… your German, correct?" Kurt grinned.

  "Ja, fraulein… I'm as German as zhey come, but without the lederhosen, mein gnadige frau." 

     He said making an over the top bow. He was rewarded with the sound of a light chuckle. "And I'm guessing zhat from your lovely voice zhat your British, Ja?"

  "You powers of observation have served you well… British born and breed." She smiled proudly, making grandiose gestures with her elegant hands. 

     "Well it nice to find that I'm not the only European milling round here. But I must say, it's not every day I'm called a gracious lady, I didn't think people today called women that anymore, but I'm very flattered, thank you." She smiled pleasantly. The German stared at the Briton. 

  "You speak German?" 

     "Yes… quit well in fact…," A small smirk playing on her sparkly lips. "You seem surprised?" 

  "It's just not many people I know speak anyzhing but English, it's nice to meet someone who can speak my first language. Spending so much time vith non-German talking people is making my German rusty… Last time I vent home I found it difficult to keep up!" She gave him a sympathetic look.         

      "Arrr you poor thing… it must be difficult being around all us foreigners…" Kurt had to laugh.

  "You can say that agene… although, not all foreigners are bad… Some can be very intriguing…" He gave her his most debonair smile which elected a giggle.

     "I can honestly say that I shear those sentiments, Mr…?" She left the question open, which Kurt was pleased to answer.

  "Kurt Wagner," He said cheerfully. "And you would be, Fraulein?" He asked with a grin.

  "Croft, Lara Croft." She answered while still smile. 

     The X-man face faulted for the second time that day, had he just herd that right? He raised an eyebrow.

  "Umm…. Forgive me, but did you just say your name vas 'Lara Croft'? As in…" He was cut off by a loud sigh.

     "Yeees, as in Lara Croft, Tomb Raider," She sighed as her brow furrowed and her shoulders slumped. "Please… don't crack any jokes… I've heard them all before, and they do get a little boring after the first couple of hundred times."

     She said pinching the bridge of her nose behind her sunglasses. He could see why she would have trouble with that… he also guessed that the fact that she looked and sounded an awful lot like the game character didn't help much ether. 

     Kurt gave her one of his most loveable grins. A smile he had been perfecting for years, he found that it had the effect of cheering people up or to but them at ease around him, it was one of the reasons why Kitty was no longer afraid of him. 

  "Don't vorry, I know vhat's it's like to have name trouble…" He was pleased to see that his tactic had worked and the British girl was now giving an amused but curious smile.

     "Why? There's nothing unusual about your name," She said, folding her slender arms under her chest. "That is unless you have some really odd middle name you neglected to tell me." She mused. Kurt sighed.

  "Do you know how hard it is trying to get zhese Americans to say my name correctly?" he asked. 

     "No…"

  "Very hard. Zhey can't be bothered to take zhe time to say it right, so most of zhe time zhey just yell…" He cleared his throat and to Lara's surprise, started speaking in a very good, but obviously put on, American accent. "… Well, well if it isn't _WAGner! Class, I do believe Mr. __WAGner has something to say! HAVE FUN, Mr. **WAGner!!" **_

     Laughter filled the air as Lara broke into a small fit of giggles her elegant long nailed hand covering her mouth.

  "_Hee hee hee… OH! You poor old soul!… **Ha ha… having to put up with that…" Lara sighed as she took of her sunglasses to wipe her eye. " ******__Ha…That would drive me mad! You and I have more in common then I thought!" She chuckled looking at him with her uncovered eyes for the first time._

     Kurt looked up into her eyes to find them a beautiful clear crystal blue with a dark band of ultramarine round each iris. They where amazing… yet… there was something a little… False about them.

  "Something wrong?" Came a concerned voice. The blue mutant shook his head as conscious thought came back to him.

     "Hun… Oh nein, nein. It has just been a long day…" She merely nodded.

  "And something tells me your day isn't over yet, humm?"

  "Ja, how could you tell?"

  "Well let's just say I don't think that plastic aprons and bin bags are the latest, must have, fashion accessory for the… '_hip' teenager." _

     Lara smirked. The furry teen regarded the female curiously… Then slapped himself in the forehead for forgetting… He could not believe his awful luck! Here he was… a janitor talking to a super model!

     He became very self-conscious at that point.

  _//Dumb Rotten Luck! She must think I'm a total loser to be doing something like this!// _

  "So… what did you do to deserve this as punishment?" She asked smoothly, trying to stop herself from smiling. Kurt groaned.

_     //O.K… or she could think I'm a juvenile delinquent!// He sighed. "It vasn't my fault…" he began. Lara grinned while biting her lip._

  "Ummm hmmm… yher… I'm sure it wasn't …" She grinned.

  "_Nein! It really vasn't my fault!," He said franticly. "Zhere is zhis group of guy… Zhey don't particularly like me and zhey find it amusing to get me in to trouble…" He sighed remembering past events. _

     Kurt looked up to find Lara rummaging round a black leather bag… he hadn't noticed before. 

_//Oh well… so much for impressing her… smooth talking Kurt!// He thought, giving himself a mental kicking. She continued to rustle round for a moment, found what she was looking for, then turned her attention back to the pail skinned youth. _

     She grinned at him wickedly as she held out her hand.

  "If your one for getting revenge… I think these might come in handy…" the German looked at her… her hand… shrugged… then took the offering. Casting his gaze downwards he found five small white packets in his hand… he read the labels….

     "Super Strength, week long …. Itching Powder?!" His face had a blank expression as he looked back at the smirking, blue eyed girl. A small wicked smile played upon her lips.

  "You mange to get them to eat this stuff, and they'll be coughing there guts up weeks! Tested and garneted to make them fell like hell!" Kurt didn't know what to make of this.

     "… And how did you find zhat out? Or shouldn't I ask?" 

  "Let's just say that no one make's fun of me and gets away with it…" She said with a sadistic smile. 

  "You like getting revenge zhen?" She grind widely showing off beautiful perfect white teeth.

     "Ooooh yher… one of my fav hobbies! But I also don't like to see nice people getting picked on. People should act there ages, not there shoe sizes!" The corners of the X-mans mouth began to tern up in a jaunty grin.

     "You only just meet me, and you think I'm nice? How do you know I'm not some kind of chainsaw murderer?" Lara taped the end of here nose.

  "Call it a sixth sense, I can tell if people are worth my time." The pail holographic skinned Mutant gave her a curious look.

  "So… am I vorth it?" She ran a hand through her long hair as she replied.

  "I wouldn't still be standing hear if I didn't think you were…" Lara said with a sly grin. 

    Kurt couldn't believe his luck! Here… standing in front of him was a Intelligent, funny, refined, mischievous not to mention gorgeous woman who seamed to really like him! And to top it all of she spoke German! Kurt could of fell to his knees and thanked god. He would of asked her to marry him at that moment, but like always, there was a the itsy, bitsy little problem of being a mutant that looked like a demon.

     A major tern off for most on a first date… if he was going to get anywhere with her friendship and trust had to come first. But some how… he had a feeling that that wouldn't be a problem.

     But like many things that day, lady luck seemed to be against him to day as an all too familiar voice filled the air…

  "MR. **_WAGNER! Your not here to socialise! You're here to work!" With his back turned to him, Principal Kelly didn't see the grimace on the teens face. Kurt saw Lara bite her lip to stop herself laughing._**

     "I see you weren't joking about the name thing. I'm guessing that that's your jailer?" Kurt just nodded and sighed as he quickly stashed his new weapon in his back pocket just as the nerdy man reached his side.

     "Mr. _WAGner, I thought I told you to collect three bags of rubbish by the time I came to get you… I can see that I'm going to have to add a detention to your sentence…"_

  "_VAS! ****__Ach du licber gott!" He groaned loudly. _

  "Maybe that'll teach you to do what you told, instead of talking to girls." The man said smugly. Kurt was just about to give up all hope and go hang himself in the guys toilets, when something he didn't expect came to his rescue.

     "Forgive me for interrupting sir. But I was the one that has keep him from his duty, I was all my fault. I stopped him and asked him for directions for the Headmaster's office. After that I just began asking his opinion of this establishment, to see if I made the right choice of school," Lara seemed to have changed personalities almost instantaneously and was now the perfect eloquent diplomat. She talked with a smooth and sure voice that compelled people to listen to her aristocratic sounding speech. She smiled pleasantly at Principle Kelly.

     "So far I have heard nothing but good thing. It appears that Mr. Wagner has convinced me that his will be the perfect place to further my education,"

  _//Further her education?__ Isn't she a bit old for school?// Kurt thought as she spoke._

  "Please do not punish him for my ignorance. I am truly sorry." Kelly looked from Lara to Kurt. Then himself smiled.

     "Well if that's the case then we can forget the detention, seeing as you have helped this charming young lady become part of our little happy family." He said giving Lara a toothy, lopsided grin with which she quickly returned with her own dazzling smile. Wow, Kurt thought. Not only was she All of the above mentioned attributes, now he was defiantly going to add friend. She had just saved his butt from another undeserved punishment. 

     At the same time, the X-man was thinking of adding enchantress to the list… Seeing that she seemed to have Principle Kelly eating out of the palm of her hand! Lara had his total attention! Was she flirting with him…?! Naaaaaaaaah!

     "Forgive me but I didn't catch your name, Miss?"

  "Croft, Lara Croft." She said extending her hand, which he rather quickly took.

  "Aaaaaah… So you're the Lara Croft I spoke too"

  "Yes, that would indeed be me sir." He chuckled 

  "Raid any good tombs lately?" the middle age man was laughing so hard he didn't notice the smile plastered on the Brit's face faltered ever-so-slightly.

     "None worth mentioning…" She replied rather flatly. Now Kurt understood why She hated her name. After the man had finished laughing at his own joke he turned his attention back to the two younger people in front of him.

     "Well now, Miss. Croft, Let me show you too my office where we can get you sorted out, how dose that sound?"

  "That sound like a plan to me." She said with her smile back to full power.

  "O.K. then, We'll leave Mr. _WAGner hear to continue his duty. This way, my dear." _

     He said indicating to the direction he had just come from. Kurt cringed as Lara picked up her books from the floor then the two began to move away. But before they had gone two steps, Lara turned and said.

     "It was a grate pleasure too meet you, Mr. Wagner. I Hope that this will not be the last time that I can enjoy your company."

  "As you said earlier… on zhat subject…I share you sentiment exactly… I cannot vait till our next meeting…" he said with a devilish grin. He was surprised when she shot him the exact same one back from the older woman before turning on her heal and shouting over her shoulder as she followed Principal Kelly.

      "Till then, mein freund! Auf Wiedersehen!" What she had said earlier had surprised him, that just shocked him. Known each other for five minuets and she'd already gotten him in and out of detention and she was now calling him her friend! By the time he had snapped out of his stupor, they where already out of sight.

     A Cheshire cat grin appeared on his face.  Maybe today wasn't so bad after all? 

     Lara followed the man known as Principal Kelly in to the brightly lit office. Why the hell Americans called them that instead of Headmaster's she'll never know. He hadn't stopped talking since they left the hall. She tried to keep her thoughts focused… but they kept straying back to that young man… Kurt. As Kelly started to go though her time table, she only paid enough attention to get what he was saying. She went back over their conversation. 

     How really…. For lack of a better word… Nice …. He seemed. She agene went over his appearance for what seamed the trillionth time. His long blue almost black hair and deep ink blue eye's… How they contrasted wonderfully with his pail skin. How she wished that Kelly would for one moment stop looking at her chest…

     The thing that kept niggling away at the back of her mind though was the little quirk he had with his hand's… and how his body temperature was higher then most…. And his sent…. Why the hell did he smell of Brimstone and Sulphur? Too much time he spent in the science room? She shook her head… these where thing for another time… She had to pay attention now… and if Kelly touched her once more she was seriously going to deck him one!  

     She sighed. It wasn't like it was going to go any further the just friends… even if she maybe… wanted it to… it could go any further… he was a normal teenage boy… and she was… **_HER! She couldn't get involved… it could endanger her… It could get him in trouble… or worse… he was too good for the likes of her… she knew that already… why mix someone up in her screwed up world for a all too brief moment of fun…. _**

     But on the other hand… just because she couldn't get physical with anyone didn't mean she couldn't flirt… put it down as practice for the job… and making friends wasn't in the **'Things Not To Do' Brief list… If all the guys here where that nice… and cute as Mr. Kurt Wagner…. And if she didn't kill the Head for not keeping his grubby little hands to himself…. Then… Maybe this stay at Bayville wasn't going to be so bad after all… **

  Ok people….. waddaya think??

    Good?

**    Bad?**

    **_Too ugly for words?_**

Well……….

                     _TELL ME, **TELL ME, ******__TELL ME, TELL ME, **TELL ME, ******__TELL****__ ME!!!_

\/ \/  \/ \/  \/ \/          don't be shy! Drop me a line!  I don't bite! Really!

\/ \/  \/ \/  \/ \/              But **_Kujo dose!   =^-^=  I only release him on _****_flamers!!_**

\/ \/  \/ \/  \/ \/           So if your nice … you is safe!

\/ \/  \/ \/  \/ \/

\/ \/  \/ \/  \/ \/


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Coincidence?

Demons of Hart and Soul

   Wooooo hooo! Second chapie! I is on a roll! I have had so much trouble getting this out! It's been a nightmare! I have to always get someone else to spell check it! What a drag!

    Well here's something I picked up doing! The chance to say thank you to all my reviewers!

**_#~#~#~#~Review reply~#~#~#~#_**

**__**

**_      Yma_**

             Arrr thank you for you seaport… don't worry… all will be reviled sooner or later…. MWHAHAHAHAHH! Another thank you for putting up with the spelling… no mater how many times I spell check it… or get someone else to do it… I always seem to spell something wrong! I said it before and I'll say it again… being Dyslexic sucks big time!

  See you soon!

      **Stupidx**

                   Aaaaar Is Lara a mutant…. Hummm…I have a funny feeling you should stick around…

  Thanks for the RV.

      **InterNutter**

                        I know I know… _::__begins to sob hysterically::  … I can't spell… I try so hard… _::___sniff, sniff:: … Ho humm…. You wanna know if she's the real deal… hang around for a few chapters and find out… I guarantee you won't be disappointed….  Thank you for the review!_

     ** Epona**

                You like me!!! You really like me!!! _::Hugs Epona::_ THANK YOU! I know a lot about Hyper-activity… you should see when me and my friend Stef get together… lets just say lots of sugar involved… I shall say no more… I hope you this chappie doesn't disappoint… but from no on thing are going to get hot!

**      Nathalie**

                    You liked me too?! YHAAAAAAAY! I fell so loved! You make me feel all  warm and fuzzy inside… (0 o)' Errrr I mean in a friendly way… of course… thankkies for review!

      **Todd Fan**

                      Yes I agree… writers are screwy… Bloody hell…  He seems much older… Or maybe I'm just being infantile… I'm like 3 years older then him… freaky… 

  Thanks luv  Ner'ual. 

**__**

     Well… on with the show… hope you guys like it! _::gets on her hands and Knees::_ Oh goddess I hope they all don't desert me!

**__**

**Chapter 2_: __Strange Coincidence…? I Think Not!_******

     Kurt Wagner had finely finished his first day of after hour duties, he was exhausted… But that still hadn't wiped the grin off his face. He left the school grounds and began the trek home. He thoughts just kept going back to the mahogany haired, Blue eyed, English vixen he meet earlier… 

     He was so preoccupied by his thoughts that he didn't notice the car pulling up beside him till someone shouted to him.

  "Hello! Earth to Kurt!!" The blue mutant jumped then glanced round to see Scott in his little red car_(_A/N What the hell type of car is that?!)_ rolling along beside him. "Hay… you felling alright?" Kurt ginned slyly._

  "Mein freund, I never felt better. Ach, But enough about me, Vhat's up? Vhat are you doing here?" Scott pulled to a stop.

  "Get in and I'll tell you." Without any protest, the German teen hoped into the car. The X-man leader quickly put the car in gear and the two of them where speeding on there way 

     "The Professor told me it mite be a good idea if I came and picked you up." The holo wearing teenager gave his friend a curious look.

  "Vhy? Doesn't he trust me to valk home by myself yet?" The older boy let a small smile curved his lips.

  "No, it's not that at all. We just gotta new student arriving, he wanted us all to be there to meet them. He wants us to make a good impression, he also said there is a good chance that he'll put them in the main team."

     "Zhem? You sound as zhough you don't know anyzhing about him?"

  "That's just it, The Professor hasn't told anyone anything. I don't even know whether it is a Him or a her." Kurt contemplated what he had just been told.

     "Zhis is all a little sudden, nein?"

  "Your telling me, we usually get at leased some warning before someone comes to stay… but the Professor just told me just five minuets ago. It even took Logan and Storm by surprise." Now Kurt looked surprised.

  "You mean he didn't even tell _zhem_?!" He asked astonished.

  "Apparently not…"

  "Vow… As if zhe day couldn't get more interesting…" The furry mutant mused.

     "Wadday mean?" Asked Scott, his curiosity sparked. Kurt's cheesy grin made it's reappearance.

  "Let's just say I meet a very lovely lady." Scott couldn't stop the smile that pulled at the corner of his lips. He sighed and shook his head.

  "Alright… who is she?"

     "An angel of mischief and mercy." Scott gave Kurt a bewildered look.

  "Hun..?" 

  "She got me in, zhen out of detention within zhe first five minuets of meeting her!"

  "How she do that?"

  "She stopped me doing litter duty, ve got talking, zhen Kelly came and found me, gave me a detention. Lara charms him vith an eloquent speech, I'm off zhe hook and she has him eating out of zhe palm of her hand! In fact if I didn't know better I'd say **he vas flirting vith _her!" _**

     "I don't believe it…" said the brown haired male. "Wad' you call her? Laura?

  "Lara…" Kurt did consider telling him her last name, but he knew that if he did Scott would instantly think he was making it up.

     "She said she vas joining zhe school, so ve'll be seeing her round. I'll have to introduce you." He said as they pulled up to the gates of the institute. "She's a total fox!" 

  "You sound keen," Said Scott, then his tone trend serious. "I hope you take it slow, Kurt. If she finds about your… unique physiology… Before you know you can really trust her…" He was cut of by a loud sigh.

     "JA, ja! I know, I know! I could not only endanger myself, but zhe whole institute and everyone zhat lives zhere, ect, ect, ect…!" Kurt rattled off the speech he had heard so many times he had memorised it. Scott cringed from the tone of the Germans voice.

     "I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to sound like I was getting on you case. I should of known you'd be careful."

  "Vell of  course I'm going to be careful," He said as they parked in the garage "… You zhink I like rejection?! I'm not going to go and tell her anyzhing till I'm sure I can trust her… I don't even know if she likes me like zhat anyvay… I've only known her Five minuets… Für Gott Willen!! I'm not a fool, Scott…" The X-man sighed.

     "I know you not. I was just being the over protective, paranoid leader. I really sorry Kurt. Please forgive me." The pail skinned and dark eyed teen disappeared and was replaced with dark indigo fur, pointy ears and golden glowing eyed Demon.

     The impish X-man pouted with a frown. Then cast his friend a squinty look.

  "… It is a good zhing I like you so much. Your apology is excepted." And with that said, he hoped out of the car with the natural grace of the gymnast. "Come on, let get inside and meet zhis_**_ mystery_**_ mutant, Ja?" He said with he usual smile back on his fuzzy face. Scott grind back. 

  "Sound's good to me." He said as they made there way into the large house. 

     As they entered they noticed that nearly everyone was in the lobby, just standing round chatting. They all looked up and said their greetings. 

  "How long have you guys been waiting?" Scott asked.

  "Not long," Jean said "The Professor just called us hear."

  "Know anyzhing ve don't about zhis new student?" 

  "Like, not a thing!" Kitty didn't seam to delighted to be standing around. "You'd think they where like royalty or something to make the professor act this nervous." Kurt cast a glance over the bald mans way… he did seem unusually edgy… 

     They all where milling about for about 10 minuets, before they heard the familiar sound of cars coming up the drive way and pulling up outside the mansion doors. 

  "Logan, if you wouldn't mind showing our gests in?" Professor X asked calmly. The short stocky man grumbled a bit but complied too the request. Xavier turned to his student quickly.

     "Now I will ask all of you to be on your best behaviour, and you better turn your image inducer back on Kurt, this meeting is very important, not only for the new addition, but also for the well being of every other Mutant in this house and all the others we will inevitably help in the future…" He said in the most serious voices they had ever heard him use. They all nodded mutely as the first person came threw the door.

     The man was the older side of middle-age, very tall and slender almost lanky built, dressed in a very expensive looking tailored black suite he removed his sunglasses, placing them in his front pocket of his jacket as scanned the hall with a sceptical eye. He has longish, wavy brown combed semi-neatly back and had a spiky, moustache and goatee. Somehow he managed to pull off looking neat and professional as well as casual and relaxed at the same time. His sharp blue eye's rested on the Professor and he immediately made his way over to him.

     "Aaah, I would I be correct in guessing that you would be the infamous Professor Xavier?" He said… In a thick but what would be classes as 'Posh' English accent. But it also had a certain friendly gentleness to it. He reached out and shook Xavier's Hand. The cogs in Kurt's head were beginning to work over time… and the fact that two other men wearing black suite sunglasses and what can only be described as spy-like looking walkie talkie things in there ears didn't help any… Evan lent over to Kitty and whispered.

  "Maybe you where right on the royalty thing after all…"

     "Yes that would be me… But I wouldn't call myself infamous…" the Professor said calmly. 

  "May be not in the real world…" The moustached man said with a smile. "I'm Sir Peter Ingram, We've spoken on the phone…"

   "Oh yes, It's a pleasure to finely meet you Sir. Ingram."

     "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine…" The introductions went on as the professor indicated to everyone in turn, Sir. Ingram nodding to the girls shaking hands with the guys and asking Kurt _'If he would mind terribly'_ if he could see him with out his holo. All the student were surprised that this man knew anything about them. But with a reassuring nod from the professor, the German teen deactivated his disguise watch. 

     To all there, but mostly Kurt's surprise, He didn't flinch, didn't scream, didn't look disgusted, quite the contrary, his eye's became warm and a gentle smile pulled curved his mouth. 

  "Tell me something Mr. Wagner," The Brit asked.

  _//Wow. Another one that can say it right… maybe it has something to do with the accent?// Kurt mused as the man continued._

     "In all seriousness… And this is important… Are you happy here? I mean at school here, in the country, in this institute?"

  "Yes, Sir. Very. It's zhe first place vhere I ever found true friends and people zhat cared about who I am rather zhen vhat I am." He answered truthfully. Casing not only his friends and guardians to smile, but also the Englishman, who's grin had grown twice as big. 

     "Then we have found the right place…" He nodded to himself before turning back to Kurt. "Thank you Mr. Wagner, It has been a honour." He said, extending his hand once more to the fuzzy teen, Kurt politely shaking it agene. He came to a conclusion… He liked this guy… he was alright…  

     "Forgive me, But may I inquire as to where our new student is?" The disabled man asked. 

  "Aaah I'm sorry, time is getting on, must be going senile in my old age," He chuckled "Yes now would be a good time…" He said looking over his shoulder to one of the other men that had followed him in. 

     With a single nod, the young man turned on his heal and was out the door. "You don't realise how much we, and I personally, appreciate this Professor, there wasn't much more we could do… and judging by these fine young people here… I'm pretty sure this will be a good experience… she needs to be with others of her own kind."

     "Well it is what we are her for, to help… and we are more then happy to have her… I am positive that she will be a wonderful addition."

  "Well, we now know it's a girl…" Jean murmured. 

  _//A girl… English people… it couldn't be her…? No, she's far too old…// Kurt dismissed the thought as coincidence. _

     The other guy came back and held the door open for the person following him.

  "Lady's and Gentlemen, may I introduce you to my young charge…" He said indicating to the door… Kurt's eye's slowly widened and his mouth drooped open as he saw who walked smoothly in. She moved with feline grace to Peter Ingram's side, her face one of blank emotion, it gave away noting, it was like the face of a stone statue.

      "This is Miss Lara Croft, your new resident." All the X-mans eyebrow's raised in unison. 

  "You have got to be like,_ kidding_ me…" Kitty murmured.

     Lara Sat in the back of the moderately sized Limo that they had rented… Once more she glanced up from the paper work in her hand at the place that was going to be her domicile for as long as it was deemed appropriate and necessary…

     She had seen bigger… lived in bigger… Hell! She owned something bigger! She concluded it was nothing special… even if it was filled with Mutants like her… She sighed and let her gaze travel round the grounds… Seeing if there was anything that could give her a clue as to what this place was really like…

     She trusted Peter with her life… she knew that he was looking out for her best interests… but sometimes… She really questioned his decisions… Like that time he sent her on that archaeological dig… In Siberia!! Of all places to sodding send her!! He knew she loathed the cold…! 

     If the truth be told… she was not looking forward to this… not in the lest… But then agene… She had found at least one person in this pokey little town that she could relate to… She smiled to herself… She just hoped that once he got to know her, Mr. Wagner wouldn't think she was a complete nut case… 

     She suddenly spotted something very interesting in the driveway… A Motorbike… A rather nice looking hog… 

_  //Ummm… Must belong to one of the lecturers… O.k., so there is probably two people that I can relate too in this godforsaken place…//_

Before she could think further, a young 'assistant' of Peter's descended the steps of the institute and made his way to the car…

  _//An Institute… Peter has finely done it and stuck me in an bloody inster-sodding-tute! Pffffh! If the others could see me now… Grate… Bloody marvellous! I'm gonna be taken the Piss out of till hell freezes over once they all find out… that's all I need… I'm going to have to have some serious word with Mr. Ingram…//_

     The young looking man opened the door and stuck his head in the vehicle. What was his name…? Mark? Mathew? Marlon? … Whatever….

  "Miss Croft, there ready for you." He said, a slight nervousness hinted in his voice, Lara found nothing new, she got that a lot. She sighed and shoved the papers unceremoniously into her bag… Like she hadn't already read them at least a dozen times!

   She exited the large black car, the setting sun creating wonderful colour in the sky, the sea brazes making her inhale deeply.

  "Come on… might as well get this over and done with…" She mumbled and tossed Mr. what's-his-face her bag which he barely caught without falling over. She followed the young man back up the steps and walked throw the door that he had held open, her poker face already up… until she had sounded everyone in this place out… she wasn't going to give anymore then necessary. 

     She walked steadily threw the door getting a quick look round. 

  _//Big hall… Large stair case, classy…That short guy in the leather with mutton chops…  must own the bike… He's actually rather cute… Bloody hell! I love that woman's hair…How in the name of buggery did she get it white! Guy in wheelchair… Must be the big boss man… and those must be my fellow student…**::Sigh:: Wonderful… they look like a cheerful lot… not!//**_

Lara made her way up to Peter, he gave her a reassuring smile. 

  "This is Miss Lara Croft, your new resident…" Her guardian said cheerfully. God… she really wanted to slap him one at the moment… Plonking her in a place where she was going to be a freak among freaks… she wondered sometimes if he really did care as much about her like he said he did…

     "Lara, this is Professor Xavier." Peter said indicating to the disabled man. Shook the mans offered hand. Well for once the information she was given was correct…

"Good evening Professor, Thank you for allowing me to stay here." She said politely. The bald man smiled kindly at her, his eye's held warmth and wisdom in there brown depths. 

     Then something odd happened… a strange feeling… Like someone was tickling the back of her brain with a feather. She shook her head and ignored it… Forcing it out, she clearing her throat and shaking her head slightly…

     "Well that is a surprise…" Xavier said, a slight twinkle in his eye…

  "I beg your pardon, Sir?" She said.

  "Your mental barriers are surprisingly strong… you felt one of the lighted psychic scans I'm capable of…" Lara raised a dark eyebrow.

  "You mean it was you making me feel like I had rat's scurrying round in the gap between my skull and brain?"

     "Yes… as you might have been told… I'm a telepath… It was just a quick empathic scan… nothing to be worried about… there usually undetectable… even to other Telepaths…"

  "Yes, we found that as her powers began to develop, the stronger her subconscious mind became…" Lara Slowly began to tune out Peter's proud rambling as he began to explain how bloody amazing she was… that was juuuuust what she needed… she caught the looks on the other teen's faces as Petety  poo said her damned name… they already thought she was weird…  

     She sighed, rolled her eyes and tuned her gaze to the astonishing carpet under her feet… A rather nice shade of red… bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED… She shook her head and took a deep breath to calm herself down… No good getting worked up already… Then something sparked in her brain… she snapped her head up… and inhaled deeply agene, closing her eye's to concentrate…  

     No… it couldn't be…? Could it? How mean people smell like that…? She tasted the air… but to anyone else it looked like she was just licking her lips… a neat little trick she had learnt over the years… Her Crystal blue eye's travelled over to the students that lived in the '_School for the gifted'. She really hadn't paid them much heed… but she now thought she should have…_

_     //Now what have we here… short skinny, twig girl in a hideous Pink cardigan and pedal pushers… Pikkie alert!!  YUCK! … but not her… Tall red head… oh now she has to be a cheerleader… Not her… short skater boy with… very interesting choice of hair colour… Nope… not him… Now… what do we have here…? Tall… brown hair… Muscular… he's not one of these, what are they called 'Jocks', doesn't have the look… nice shades though… very yummy… But not him… poo…// _She was mildly interested by the other teens… that was until she got to the last one… _//Well hello there…// She let her stone facade fall for a moment… changing into curiosity, astonishment and joy…._

     The last teen in the group was looking at her with what she could only think of as utter shock… He was remarkable! He came up to the brown hair guy's chest… His skin… No… hang on… that was FUR! Wow! Deep Indigo fur… long dark hair… Beautiful Golden eye's… and… she couldn't believe her luck! A… tail! 

     She couldn't help the small smile that quirked at her lips… The evidence was all there… She was 99.9% sure of who it was… The cloths where the same… the hair the same… the face the same... well, apart from the fur and eye's… god those eye's were amazing!  And the dead give away… that very distinctive smell… now… how many people smell of fire, Brimstone and Sulphur, humm? 

     She locked eyes with the Blue boy as he walked slowly over to the small group… Ignoring the odd looks she was getting from the others in the room. She came to a halt in front of the young mutant… he still had the same blatantly shocked look in his fuzzy features... 

  "Kurt…?" She asked.   

  "Lara…?!" And bingo was his name-o… She smiled brightly at him.

  "I thought that was you… I didn't recognise you for a moment. Do you live here then?" Kurt nodded, the realisation of what she was seemed to finely be sinking in.

     "You're a Mutant?" He asked, regaining his voice.

  "Yes… I wouldn't be here other wise…"

  "You Know this young man Lara?" Mr. Ingram asked sounding some what confused… 

  "Yes, we meet earlier today, at the school."  

  "Hum… really is a small world isn't it?" Peter said with a shrug.

     "Though I must say, you did look a little different the last time I saw you… Aber persönlich... ich denke, daß Ihr viel reizender auf diese Weise ist.. …" She said, surprising the X-men, in German and with a very cheeky smile. Those that knew Kurt didn't miss the blush that appeared under his fur or the very flattered smile that appeared on his face, though no one had a clue as to what she said to him... She changed the subject before things could get hairy… "But how did you do it…? Are you a shape shifter?" Kurt grinned, shook his shaggy head and held up his wrist.

     "No… but by zhe magical powers of technology…," he clicked the button on his 

watch and the pail skinned normal looking teen she had seen before stood in his place. "… I can pull of zhat allusion… it's an image inducer zhe professor gave me… it allows me to get out vith having gorgeous vomen mob me vhere ever I go…" 

  "Yeah… I bet that can get really tiring after a while…" Lara said looking very serious before chuckled. She lent down to studied the watch on the boys wrist closely "Nice…" She looked back up and grinned slyly. "Seems I'm not the only one…"

     Kurt frowned and was about to ask what she meant, but was interrupted before he get her to elaborate further.

  "Well, Kurt. Seeing as you and Miss Croft already are acquainted, maybe you would care to show her around the Institute?" The Professor asked smiling, already knowing the answer. Kurt's whole face lit up at the prospect.

  "Sure zhing Professor!"

  "Is that alright with you, Lara?" The telepath questioned. The tall, mahogany haired Briton smiled broadly and nodded vigorously.

  "Umm hum… More then alright, Sir." She seamed almost as excited as Kurt was now, he was practically bouncing on the spot.

     "And I believe the rest of you have homework to do?" They all groaned, Peter chuckled.

  "No matter where you go… all teenagers seem to hate homework…"

  "I think it's a built in response to work." Professor X mused. The adults all seemed amused at the statement. "Well while Kurt shows Lara around would you care to join me and the other instructors for a cup of tea?"

  "That's the best suggestion I've heard all day… Haven't had a decent cup since I left the Heathrow…"  The bearded man grinned, rubbing his hands together… "But I'm afraid I can't stay too long… I have a flight to catch later… Another business appointment…" He explained, walking over to Lara. "I'll have to say good bye to you now then, my dear…" 

     "Nothing new there then…," She said rolling her eye's. "Just going to dump me here to fend for myself in the wild, wild, west…" He gave her a grin.

  "Now you will behave yourself this time wouldn't you?" 

     "I always behave myself…," She sniffed. "It just that some people have extremely stupid rules that I just can't abide by…" She said crossing her arms with a scowl. "That last place you stuck me in was a down right prison…_ Pfffhh_! You have to be in by 11… you can't ride that thing on the roads. No drinking on Sight grounds! Treating me like I'm sodding 5 years old! I'm an adult and that was bloody humiliating…!" She sneered.

     Mr. Ingram smiled. Gently and placed his hands on her shoulders.

  "I know… But considering what you did to the place, on hind side, I now see that it really  was a mistake… But rest assured I'm sure you'll be happy here…" Lara narrowed her eye's at him…

  "You said that about the last place… and look how that turned out…" She then had a quick glance at Kurt. "But something has told me this might work out… at least for a while… that before they start try penning me in…" She smiled.

     "Well, before you start giving them hell… go have a look at the place… you're the one going to be living here…"

  "Don't remind me…" She mumbled. Peter chose to ignore her…

  "Any, server life or death problems, who are you going to call…?"

  "Ghost Busters?" Kurt rather badly tried to hide a laugh. 

  "Very funny…" The tall man said duly.

  "Oh you and I both know I'll be fine… Now go on… bugger off… The sooner you go the sooner  I can plot my sinister and ruthless revenge on you… go… shoo…" She said with a sweeping wave of her hand.

     Peter shook his head and smiled fondly at the young woman.

  "O.k, ok… I get the point… after I disgust some thing with the professor and the other instructors, I'll be out of your way…" He said with a pat on her shoulder. Lara nodded curtly and turned on her heal and moved over to Kurt's side. 

     "Well Mr. Wagner… I'm all yours…" She said with a grin.

  "Wunderbar! Vaite till you see zhe hanger bay and zhe Danger room…" He said cheerfully. "Zhough you might start to loath it after a few session in zhere…"

  "Danger room…? What's one of them when it's at home?" She asked.

     "Bye then Lara…" Mr. Ingram called as the too teens began to move off.

  "Oh, Goodbye Peter… Don't let the door hit you on the way out, will you…" Everybody else was a little taken back by the sudden rudeness Lara had taken on… but Peter only laughed, a bright smile on his bearded face.

     "Ahhh… You'll miss me though…"  He said cheerfully. "I know it!" Lara turned round to face him again… her face one of total seriousness.

  "Of course I will Peter… as much as I miss having a root canal work done without anaesthetic to every single tooth in my mouth…" She said with the most sincere expression.

     Mr. Ingram only laughed again and shook his head. Lara smirked.

  "Goodbye Lara…"     

"Bye Peter…" with that she turned back to Kurt. "So come on then… where's this _dreaded_ Danger room then…"

  "Follow me… Say, you vouldn't be hungrey, vould you?" he asked as they waked throw the door and disappeared…

     Peter turned back to the others in the room and was meat with there curious looks. 

  "Oh don't worry about that… she's usually very polite… she's just still angry with me about the last place I put her in…"

  "Why, what happened…?" Logan rumbled. He was already starting to like the girl. Peter rubbed the back of his neck…

  "Well lets just say they weren't particularly nice to her… and she didn't take to kindly at the fact that they treated her like an animal…" He saw the strange look he got and quickly changed the subject. "Well how bout that tea, then, humm? I still have thing to discuss with you…"

     "Oh, yes. Of course. Ororo if you would be so kind as to bring some tea, well be in my study. Mr. Ingram, if you would follow me please?"

  "Certainly, after you. It was wonderful to meet you all…" The tall man said to the other X-men as Professor X lead him and Logan off to his large study.

     "_Lara… **Croft…"Kitty mumbled when the adults where out of ear shot. "Is that supposed to be like, some kind of joke…?!I mean like, PLEASE!" She scoffed. **_

  "Well you gotta admit…" Scott said running a hand throw his hair. "She did look a lot like her." 

   "All she needed was the shorts, guns and tight vest!" Evan said with a sly grin, nudging the taller teen in the ribs. "Man, things are going to be a lot more interesting round here with her around." Scott nodded in agreement. The girls seemed to sense what they where really thinking and scowled.

  "Typical men…" Rouge mumbled. As they all trudged up the stairs to their respective rooms.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

     Well that another chappie out…. sorry it took so long… But I was having major problems with the Computer…. Hopefully go it all sorted out now…

    So how was it… Not finished with the surprises yet so stay tuned… your going to love it! I promise…

   As usual… your reviews help me write more… they make me happy… there for I write….


	4. Chapter 3: Things Are Not Always What Th...

**Chapter 3: **_Things are not always what they seem_****

Bloody hell! It's about Fking time o got this out isn't it!

I'm ashamed of myself... I really am...

I here by apoligies to everyone that was waiting for this... I promise to be better at it...

##Review Reply##

**Lazerwolf****/Phoenix**

(() o))' Bloody hell! Almost a year! Shit... I have been neglecting this haven't I... _::looks thurraly ashamed of self::_ Would it help to say I've been working on other stuff? ::looks hopeful:: Proberly not... _::laughs nerviously::_

** Natalienani7**

Oh I've been so ban and depriveing you all! I am blaning on finishing this! I't just a case of filling gaps, finish the ending and getting it Betaed...but it will be finished... one day... _::prays::_ please let me finish this!"

** Sawdust**

Are thank you! I'll try! Been working on lots of new stuff... I mean... I put a list of the other stories I'm working on in my bio... you can see how much trouble I have finishing anything with all that lot buzzing in my bonce!

** Lina111**

You don't care! ARRRR! BIG HUG! _::glomps Lina::_

** Key**

Well this was one of the first things I write... and I think I agree with you on that... but I must be doing something right if your looking foreword to the next bit!

** Nienor**

Spellings all sorted now... I have Betas to do that for me now! _::hugs Ellen and Elven::_ Oh the dream... he he he... the dream is important for later in the story... woun't say to much... coz it'll give it away... Well this isn't really a Lara Croft X-over... I just pinched the name... _(Her odd name is explained in the next chappie)_. No... I'm not German... English actuly... Cuppa tea and what not.... and the German talkings easy! You find an online translator and it dose it for you!

**Epona******

I am nortorious for not enough updates... and my length... _::giggles::_ You like Lara! _::beams with pride::_ hopefully you'll like her even more when you find out more about her! I've even drawn her... just waiting to scan her and upload on my fan art page... thanks for the wonderful review!

**Yam**

Ah. The dream will be resolved... but you'll have to stick around... it's coming up later... and you will get your susspence in the mean time! I promise you! I know my spellings shit... but it's Betaed now... so should be better...

I shall endevor to continue!

**Stupidx******

Your questions shall be answered now! Though not all of them....

**InterNutter******

I know... I know... my spelling is poo... but you'll be pleased to know thati have appointed myself a couple of betas to help me out... couple of grate gals!

As to the real lara croft... sorry she's not... but so much like her it a constant sors of torment for her...

An old artefact will be cropping up soon... as well as disgrunteled tresher seekers and old temple in the middle of the Indian jungle...

Hope you all enjoy the next chappie... and that your ready to find out a little more about Miss Croft...

After the grand tour of the mansion was complete and a quick pit stop at the kitchen for a sneaky snack before dinner, Kurt finished up by showing her round the lush green grounds. They hadn't stopped talking since they had left the others. They chatted about the institute, Home, the school, how horrible teachers were, which sandwich meat tastes better (chicken vs. beef) and how tattoos were really cool but hurt like hell - practically anything and everything - and we find the two discussing the current topic... of the X-jet...   
  
"So how often do you get to go out in that monster of a plane of yours?" she asked, taking a sip from her Cherry Coke as she sat down on the cliff's lush green grass.

"Only vhen ve have a mission zhat's prity far avay and zhat requires ve get zhere fast. Ozhervise ve take the X-van.," he said, plopping down next to her, simultaniously taking a shark-size bite out of his sandwich.   
  
"How often do you go on missions then?" Kurt shrugged.   
  
"Depends; sometimes ve go for months and nozhing happens. Ozher times ve don't have 5 minnets between takeoffs."   
  
"Sound great." She smiled.   
  
"But it's ten times better vhen you're zhe one flying!" He grinned, staring of into space at fond memories.   
  
"I bet you're a right Tom Cruise in the cock pit," she smirked.   
  
"Tom's got nozhing on me! I could take him on in a mid-air dogfight any day of zhe veek," Kurt bosted with a heroic puffing out of his chest.

"Well you could certainly take him on in the gorgous looking catagory, if anything." The fuzzy mutant gave her a look that said yeah-right-pull-the-other-one, but she merely smiled. "I'd like to see you at work. You think I'll be able to go with you?"  
  
"I don't see vhy not; how is your control over your povers?"   
  
"First class. Complete control since I was 12." She smirked proudly. Then it struck Kurt with blinding obviousness.   
  
"Vhat is your povers any vay? I don't zhink I asked."  
  
"Energy manipulation," she answered.

"Vow- zhat's really impressive. It vould probably be even more impressive if I actually knew vhat zhat meant..." he said honestly with a shrug. Lara laughed.   
  
"Well let me enlighten you then. I take the decaying energy that things give off and convert it into whatever form I see fit- you know... protective walls, spinning blades, cages, anything I can think of really- get it?" Kurt blinked blankly.   
  
"I knew zhat," he said quickly, taking another bit of his sandwich. "I vas just testing you to see if you knew." He smiled slyly. She grinned back.   
  
"Course you did; you're just keeping the new girl on her toes, Right?" The blue teen nodded.

"As a member of zhe X-men and your assigned chapperone, it's my job." Kurt glanced at her from the corner of his eyes to find the English girl looking at him with an odd intensity. He suddenly became very self conscious... he cleared his throat and carried on the conversation...   
  
"So how long have you had zhem?" he asked, trying to divert her intense blue gaze.   
  
"All my life. When I was younger, nobody could get near me - not that they wanted to of course - it used to be really random outbursts of unfocused energy. It was rather dangerous, and it was especially bad whenever I was angry or upset." She sighed, sounding somewhat sad at the memories. "What about yours?"

"I've been blue and fuzzy since I was born, but I'm a teleporter- you know, instant translocation." Her eyes widened; she seemed truly impressed.   
  
"Now that's handy. But isn't it dangerous?" He nodded.   
  
"Ja, I have to know exactly vhere I'm going or I could materialize in a vall or anozher person." She cringed hissing threw her teeth.   
  
"Ewww... not a nice end then."   
  
"Most people can't stand it vhen I do it right ether." He sighed, leaning back on his hands. She seemed curious.   
  
"Oh, why's that?" His gold eyes sparkled mischeviously for a moment a-   
  
### BAMF!###

Lara jumped out of her skin with fright as there was an inplosion and a puff of purple, smelly smoke- and Kurt was gone. Barely a second later, there was a similar explotion on her other side.   
  
"Zhat's zhe reason," the German said sadly. "Zhe smell puts a lot of people off. I've basically been banned from porting in zhe house..." He looked back at the older girl, prepared for the wrinkled nose and the waving hand trying to disperse the smell, but instead found a triumphant smirk.   
  
"Aaaaah! So that's where the brimstone and sulpher come from! Now I get it; I originally thought that maybe you spent too much time in a chemisty lab or something."   
  
"You mean zhat doesn't bozher you?!" She shook her head.

"Nah! You're talking to someone that likes to sit in petrol stations because she enjoys sniffing the fumes!" Kurt's jaw dropped slightly; Lara shrugged with a small smile. "Aparently it was one of my mother's cravings when she was pregnant and she seems to have passed it on." She frowned. "Not that I'm addicted or anything..." Kurt shook his long-haired head as another delighted smile graced his face, showing off his fangs.   
  
"Could you be any more perfect?" he said with a sly grin as he rested his chin on his knee. He was taken back when she let loose a bitter hollow laugh.

"I'm anything but." The mahogany haired girl mumbled, looking up at the clear sky. Her cheerfulness had faded to bearly nothing as a blank expression now came into its place. That took the Blue mutant by surprise and he became concerned... had he said something wrong?   
  
"Vhat makes you say zhat?" Kurt asked, genuinely concerned at her sudden change of emotions. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, acting quite different from her confident posture she had a minute ago. They remained quiet for a moment as Lara looked to be thinking.   
  
"You remember when we were in the lobby... and you showed me your inducer?"

"Ja."   
  
"And I said: looks like I'm not the only one." The realization almost instantly clicked in Nightcrawler's mind. He gazed at her in amazement.   
  
"You- you vear an inducer?!" he asked to make sure he was thinking the right thing. She nodded in clarification. "Vhy?" He could have kicked himself for asking such a stupid question! Idiot! There could only be one answer-   
  
"Like you, it's the only way I can go out in public." They fell silent as Kurt took in what he had found out. The girl next to him was hiding her true appearance from the world- just like he did- just to try and fit in... obviously for fear of complete rejection from normal human beings... it was shocking to find out how much they had in common. His curiosity was peaked.

"So vhy haven't you turned it off?"   
  
"Not many people like what they see... I scare them. I find it much easier to live without having people gawking, heckeling or giving me grief," she said quietly. "I'm thinking you know what I'm talking about?" He smiled kindly, completely understanding. On how it feels to look so diffrent- to be made fun of- to be looked upon like you were the scum of the earth- to be shunned and ignored, which was sometimes even worse than being the center of negative attention...   
  
"You know, I'm probably one of zhe few people zhat can truly say that line, 'I know vhat you're going through'."   
  
"Bet you can't say you've been called a hiddeously deformed monster," Lara mumbled.

"HA! Bet I can! But it's mostly Demon for me." The blue-eyed girl glanced at him out the corner of her eye with a pout and a frown.   
  
"You're too cute to be a demon," She said with a slight twitch of her lips. Kurt gazed at her coyly.   
  
"And you are far too charming to be called a monster."   
  
"You don't know that," She said looking back down at the grass.... he tried another tactic.   
  
"Let me share some vords of visdom my muzzer used to say to me, vhen I vas deprest about how my appearance affected people." This seemed to catch her intrest and she watched him from the corner of her eye...

"Even if a person is fat, has crooked teeth, long vankie nose and thick virery hair- if zhey have butiful zhoughts, zhey vill shine through and zherefor no matter however unusual looking zhat person may be, zhey vill be butiful too," he quoted, remembering his mother's words fondly. They always chered him up and therefore he was delighted when he saw a small smile had returned to the young woman's face.   
  
"Your mum sounds like a wonderful person."   
  
"Ja, she is." Silence again fell. Lara appered to be studying the blue mutant.   
  
"Well I- suppose... I have to show myself some time, don't I? But I warn you, I'm not the prettiest flower in the garden- in fact, I'm not even a reasonable-looking weed," she warned. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"And vhat am I? A prize vinning Rose? You got nozhing to vorry about, I'm not going to go running for zhe hills," he assured her. She sighed and moved her hand to her wrist watch.   
"Alright- you asked for it." And she clicked off her inducer.   
  
The girl seemed to shimmer for a moment before the normal human looking Lara melted away to reveal her as she truly was. Kurt's eyes widened; his haert stopped. He was stunned- but in a good way. Her hair was different... he'd never seen anything like it before; it hadn't changed in colour or length but the way it looked- it was hard to describe- it looked like long thin tendrils. Each strand no more then a few millimeters thickness, but still noticably not normal.

It still acted like hair as it was blown gently in the breeze... it was then that the thought occured to him... he realised what it looked like... the way hair looks when you've just washed it, towl-dried it and then combed it while it was still damp... unusual... but kinda cool... Her skin was still the same olive colour too- but with something else added to it that made it unique: scales.   
  
Her skin was adorned with elaborate patterns of deep, shining, bronze smooth reptilian scales. They didn't cover her flesh entirely, but instead ran in trails. He could see that they started with bands running over the bridge of her nose and up to her forehead where they sped out and followed her hairline round, then down her temples and onto her neck, shoulders and collor bone. He also saw the trail of scales running down her arm all the way to her hands.

Now her hands were interesting. Still slim and elagent, the back covered in bronze and each finger ending with- instead of a well manacuerd nail- a long sharp, curving raptor-like talon. Her fingers twitched nervously, still waiting for his reaction; she shifted her weight a little, adjusting her feet. Kurt caught a glimps of them and couldn't help the grin on his face. She wasn't wearing shoes, but it was obvious she didn't need them!   
  
The only way that they could be described were dragon-like. The same sort of shape and structure as his own, but each of her feet ended in three large clawed toes. They looked like they could gut a man in seconds if she chose to. She hadn't look at him even once since turning off the inducer, but kept her gaze steadily ahead of her.

"Well... I did warn you," she said, with a sigh filled with expected rejection.   
  
"You are definately no monster," he said with full sincerity. "And anyone who said so is an idiot and a fool." She finally turned to look at him curiously, Kurt getting his first look at her real face. Her facile features were still the same, elagant and refined- but her eyes were amazing: they were still the same crystel blue rimed with ultramarine, but now had reptilian slit-like pupils, giving her a dangerous, inhuman gaze. He could now see that there were a light dusting of scales highlighting her upper checkbones, under her eyes, bringing out and defining her features wonderfuly. What was he thinking: there was no two ways about it, she was beautiful, plain and simple. He gave her a warm, reasuring smile and slid closer so that their shoulders were touching.

"Aaaaaaand... I still zhink you are one of zhe most sexiest vomen I have ever met!" He grinned slyly. Lara raised an eybrow, snorted, then laughed. A proper one this time.   
  
"Oh I bet you say that to all the freaky girls," she said, sounding more like the Lara he met earlier.   
  
"Only zhe ones I really like."   
  
"You know.." she mused.   
  
"No, what?"   
  
"I think Peter may have really gotten it right this time," she said, her smile back at full force, revealing that she also possesed a set of gleaming white fangs. Kurt was about to respond when they were interrupted.

(( Kurt. Lara. Sorry to disturb you but it's time for dinner.)) Lara jumped a mile out of her skin looking round frantically as the professer's voice entered their conciousnesses. Kurt chuckled at her reaction, remembering that she probably wasn't used to telepathic communication, before answering.   
  
((Danke Professer, we'll be right in.))   
  
((Very well, see you both in a minute.)) And then they were alone again.

"Is he gone?" Lara asked cautiously.   
  
"Ja, he's gone."   
  
"Does he do that often?"   
  
"Ja, I'm afraid so..."   
  
"Oh boy," she said with a cringe. "That was really unnerving when he did that..." She shuddered. "That makes me feel... weird all over..."   
  
"Don't worry- you'll get used to it... eventually." He grinned as he stood up.   
  
"Oh god, I hope so!" She sighed. Kurt held out his hand in an offer to help her up. She took it, soft, downy fur meeting smooth skin and scales. He gently pulled her up and had yet another pleasant surprise.

"As I said before- Could you get any more perfect?" He smiled charmingly up at her. Lara gave him a grateful grin, her long bronze, scaly, whiplike tail swaying round behind her, the split end flicking wildly, making it look like a two-headed serpant. "Can I just ask you somezhing?"   
  
"Of course..."   
  
"Where were you hiding that thing? Those pants are waaaaay too tight to hide a tail!" That made Lara laugh.   
  
"Wrap it round my waist," she informed him. "You know Kurt... You're the first person, apart from Peter... that hasn't judged me from the word go... with or without the inducer...you are truly one in a million, you know. I just want to tell you now. Thank you." And she went to turn the inducer back on but was stopped by a fuzzy hand gently on her wrist. She glanced at him curiously.

"Lara, can I offer some advice?"   
  
"Ummm, yeah, sure."   
  
"Don't turn zhe inducer back on," he said simply.   
  
"Why not?" She obviously wasn't keen on the idea.   
  
"I learnt zhe hard vay zhat hiding behind zhe inducer is not zhe vay to go- as you said zhere going to have to see you sometime, and putting off zhe ineviteble vill only make it more difficult in zhe long run. Trust me on zhis Lara, you don't have hide from zhese guys: if zhey can acccept me, you got nozhing to vorry about."   
The Briton studied the German; he could tell she wasn't entirely convinced...   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Positive."   
  
"Only fools are positive," she said with a mock scowl.   
  
"Ask anyvone in here and zhey'll tell you how foolish I am!" He grinned. Lara sighed in defeat.   
  
"Alright, alright- you win. If you say it's okay then I guess I can live with it. But if they start screaming... I'm making you into a nice pair of fur lined gloves," she said, giving him a fake glare and wagging her clawed finger at him. Kurt only smiled as they both started off to the back door of the mansion.   
  
"If zhey do, I'll skin myself to save you zhe trouble."

"Arr... how sweet you are..."

I really need your feed back on this peeps... do you lot out there still like it? It must be because I've read it so much... I think it's become a bit stale in my mind...

Ho hum...

Hope you enjoy it and I really hop you want more...

Thank you to Ellen for Beta-ing this for me!

And thank you all out there for reading...

Luv

Ner'ual

** come on... you know you wanna push the blue button...**


End file.
